Trouble-maker
by FanfictionAddiction12
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic, about one of my favourite kids TV shows, focusing on two of the main characters, Vin and Zero. Writen while listening to Olly Murs. Rated T 'cause I didn't know whick K to rate it as. Enjoy!


Hi everybody, Fanfictionaddiction12 here, and this is my first ever fan fiction. It's for I.N.K (the Invisible Network of Kids), and it is a really funny kid's show. I ship two of the main characters, Zero and Vin. This is a story I wrote about them while listening to Olly Murs. So, without further ado, I give you: Trouble-maker.

Trixie and Zero were sitting in Zero's room, finishing Miss Macbeth's impossible algebra.

"If Jenny can eat 20 apples a minute, and a train is coming towards her at 300 miles an hour, how many apples can she eat before the train hits her? What? Is that even possible? If it was me, I'd be getting out of the way, not eating apples!" Trixie read of the sheet. "Now she's just being plain stupid. What do you think, Zero? Zero?"

"What? I'm awake!" Zero spluttered.

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" Trixie smiled.

"Yeah." Her pale friend sighed. "But I wanna try something."

She got up and crossed over to her wardrobe. She rummaged around the bottom, and pulled out a bottle.

"But isn't that against the rules?" Trixie asked.

"Van does it, and she doesn't get into any trouble." Zero pointed out.

"You are such a trouble-maker, Zero." Trixie grinned.

"You know it, Trixie." Zero smirked back.

Vin's P.O.V

Mr Soper's class on the human brain had begun 5 minutes ago. While taking the register, Mr Soper had noticed Zero's absence in the classroom. "Zero? Zero? Has anyone seen..."

"Here Sir!"

I looked towards the door. Zero smiled. At least I thought it was my friend. A girl with her pale eyes and skin, but the only difference was that she- well, she had blonde hair.

She flounced to the empty seat next to me, and smiled. God, she was wearing _lip gloss._ What was going on? I looked over to Trixie and Newton, but Newton looked just as confused, and Trixie had a knowing smile. 

We all got to work on a diagram of the brain, and I noticed Van kept glancing at Zero. Van pulled a piece of paper out of her jotter, scribbled something on it, and got Burt to through it at Zero. Zero frowned as she read it and said "Mr Soper, I've finished my work, could I please go and get a drink?

Mr Soper agreed, and Zero walked out of the classroom. She came back in with a bottle of chilled water. As she walked past Van, she stopped and looked at the 'Queen Bee'.

"Wow Van, you look parched," she smiled sweetly "have some water." Without a reply, she unscrewed the lid, and poured it over Van's head. "Wet rat is a good look on you!" She sung."As if it was made for you!"

Later that day, at lunch, Zero and I were queuing up in the line for the cook-o-matic. I noticed that Zero's hair glinted in the sunlight whenever it moved...

"Vin? Vin? Earth to Vin!"

"W, w, what?" I spluttered.

Zero smiled "You've been day-dreaming, we're at the front of the line."

As we collected our food, and walked to a table, Burt lumbered in front of us. He the flicked his wrist, therefore sending his plate of spaghetti flying onto Zero. I could see her fuming, but she said:

"Please try to be a bit more careful, Burt." And then walked straight past!

She got him back, though. Later, when she got dessert, she picked up jelly. Zero hated jelly, so I wondered what was going on. She crept up behind Burt...

Later that day, we were waiting for Zero outside Mr Soper's office. He said that "he just wanted to talk." So we waited for her. 20 minutes after she went in, she strutted back out. With a big grin on her face. When we asked what had happened, all she said that she had had a good day.

As we walked, I said "Why did you dye your hair, Zero?".

She smiled. Wow, her smile is really pretty. How have I never noticed before? Oh yeah. Zero never smiled.

"I was trying to impress someone," We got ot her door. As she opened it, she looked at her room and whispered " and with Trixie's help, I did. Goodnight Vin." She pushed the door closed, as I stood speechless. Then I realised something, only just I leant against the wall, and whispered "Yes you did, trouble-maker. "

So I finished! The lunch part was gonna be that Zero poured jelly down Burt's shirt, and they started a food fight, but I decided to leave it to your imagination. Please R&R, but please no flames! I worked really hard on this, and if you didn't like it because of the pairing(even though it was subtle) you shouldn't of read it. Thanks!


End file.
